


Grenade

by Blind_Shot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends Fanzine, Friendship, Gen, Pathfinder being Pathfinder (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: A grenade goes off right next to our friendly neighborhood simulacrum and needless to say, he needed a helping hand in healing up or risk breaking his entirely.
Kudos: 18





	Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> One of my pieces for the [Apex Legends Fanzine](https://twitter.com/jyborgs/status/1320901741257367553) I was a part of!

"Grenade!" 

Revenant's optics widened as he noted the ordinance in his peripherals, taking note of his teammates’ positions. Pathfinder was closeby, in the same building as he was while Wattson was further back, somewhere on the other side of the wall. When he looked back and got a good sight on the device as it neared, it went off and he felt the familiar heat scorching through his faceplate and the shrapnel entering his side. Then darkness...

Static greeted his audio receptors as his systems rebooted. He felt that nagging pain as his numbed senses pulled him into reality and could only guess what was going to greet his optics once he finally woke up. Maybe it'll be the enemy, taunting him with his teammates dead. Or his teammates victorious as he laid useless on the cold steel ground. He chuckled silently at the thought, who would've believed the sight? So when his optics flickered on, he was surprised at what he could barely focus on at all. It was Pathfinder, that much he could tell, crouched over him and tentatively tapping his face. The scout's screen was covered with question marks before switching to an exclamation as he ducked to avoid a spray of bullets. _Why isn’t the MRVN moving?_ The simulacrum lolled his head back, motor functions slowly restarting as his limbs laid dead, craning his neck to an inhuman position to get a better look. His optics never focused on the faraway enemy though, curses escaping under his breath for getting hit by that damn grenade. Boxy fingers then obstructed his vision, moving his eyesight down to see that the scout was blocking some stray bullets from entering his cranium. _This son of a-_ Once he finally regained his motor functions, albeit forcibly, he pushed the scout and rolled them both over, switching their positions. He brought out his Wingman and fired back, successfully downing the skinsuit. Pathfinder was caught off guard when moments ago he was trying to protect his squadmate, even Revenant was surprised by his accuracy as he lowered his weapon. 

"Friend, you were knocked unconscious by that grenade. I do hope you're functioning without any trouble." Pathfinder tilted his head as Revenant stood up. 

"I'm fine. Audio receptors, visuals, and motor functions are useless but I've dealt with worse." Moving on over to the enemy, he ended them, reaching down to loot from their box. He quickly switched armors but groaned as he saw that some of his digits were out of commission and the lack of supplies that the meatsack had on them. _This is going to be an interesting match._ He probably couldn't heal properly until he got back to the compound unless his squadmates literally give him a hand in using a kit. Even a fist was difficult to form as he clutched his hands.

"Oh, that's good to hear! At least you're still able to move. I wonder where the rest of their friends are at?" Pathfinder gathered himself up and surveyed the area when they both heard something fly towards their position. 

Revenant was quick when he eyed the arc star coming in from a window, running over to the scout and pushing him out of the way. The blast went off and he growled, feeling the electrical pulse coursing through his systems. His reflexes slowed down until he felt like a snail. _Where was Wattson?_ That’s when he heard gunfire, half expecting the bullets to enter his back only to be surprised when his chassis was left unharmed and the shots stopped miraculously. 

"That's the last of the squad!" Wattson called through their comms. Revenant released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Pathfinder’s voice caught his attention.

"Thanks for saving me, friend! Though, I'm curious, why did you risk yourself?" Revenant’s gaze drifted back to the scout’s optic.

“I was already low, it wouldn’t have mattered if I got knocked again. You could’ve handled them and gotten me back up, tin can.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“Take it or leave it.”

“Okay! I suggest that we move soon, the ring is closing shortly.” A glance at the map and the timer was indeed ticking on down. 

Haphazardly slinging his backpack off his shoulders, Revenant groaned when his lack of supplies made themselves clear to him. No medkits or batteries, low ammo, and spare parts needed for his injuries weren't exactly easy to come by in the arena. His train of thought was broken when he saw something black and orange off in the corner of his vision. It was a Phoenix Kit, handed to him by the overly friendly MRVN. 

"Here you go, you need this more than me. I'm sure our dead friends have more to share with us!" Pathfinder said a bit too cheerfully, Revenant reaching up and grabbing the kit the best he could with his damages. 

It was a simple pass but as Pathfinder got up and started looting the closest death box, the simulacrum was struggling to properly use the kit. More string of curses escaped his breath as he heard the door to the building open and a familiar voice ringing off of the walls.

“Mes amis? Are you alright?” Wattson had already picked through the death boxes that littered the outside surrounding area, coming inside to check on her teammates. She was interested as to why Revenant’s health was still dangerously low.

“Yea, just healing.” Revenant called over his shoulder, finally getting the kit to be clutched in the crook of his arm but still fumbling with the handle. If he put any more force into his hand, he would risk breaking his wrist.

He was about to throw the kit at a wall when Pathfinder had reached down and grabbed the handle, activating the kit for him. Wattson came up the stairs and saw the two, curiously leaning over to see what they were doing.

“Ahh, helping Revenant? Seems his digits have taken extensive damage.” She leaned down and watched as the kit was mending the servos and circuitry in such a petite area.

“Yes! I noticed when his health wasn’t healed that something was wrong. When I looked back and saw that he was having a hard time, I decided to help him as he helped me.” Revenant let out a groan. Wattson hummed as she gave Pathfinder a pat on the back.

“You’re such a good friend, Pathfinder. Revenant, I believe you require a more extensive check-up back in the ship after the match.” The hitman only grunted in response. 

“Thank you!” Pathfinder wiggled as the kit finished up, Revenant regaining function in his fingers once more.

Once the kit was empty, the simulacrum tossed the container to the side and got up, stretching before nimbly grabbing loot from a death box. He needed everything they had and more, moving over to another box and grabbing what he could. He supposes having working fingers is better than having none at all as he flexed his joints to see their durability. At least his current body was going to last for the rest of this match, that much he could tell.

“I’m not thanking you.” He mumbled as his squad moved on.

“You’re welcome. I love you too!” He swore the MRVN was balancing on a thin line as he resisted the urge to kill him on the spot.

“Well now, shall we continue on?” Wattson tucked another Ultimate Accelerant into her pocket before moving towards the zone.

“Let’s be Champions, friends!” Pathfinder fired a zipline and happily jumped onto it. 

“Let’s make a massacre.” Revenant muttered as he set his sights on the kill leader.


End file.
